<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Servant by Mobeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810272">A Servant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobeen/pseuds/Mobeen'>Mobeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Merlin Leaves Camelot (Merlin), Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Arthur, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobeen/pseuds/Mobeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Merlin a servant? What happens when a Servant resign? What if Arthur hears some gossips? Would things, as we know it, change?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaius &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Servant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merlin does not belong to me or mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Servant</p><p>Arthur was enjoying a peaceful evening. Since he had ascended to the throne three years ago, he barely ever had time for himself. He was extremely busy with the matters of the state, the council, the training, international negotiation, and politics. In the middle, there were the threats that Camelot faced including the ever-constant menacing presence of Morgana.</p><p>Arthur was tired and his relationship with Gwen, his wife, had become platonic. The spark that led to his marriage a year ago was missing. He was wondering how to rekindle the attraction and love that he shared with Gwen when someone knocked on his door.</p><p>At his approval, Merlin entered the room with the dinner. Once Arthur was done with his food, Merlin hesitatingly asked, “Sire, I have a request.”</p><p>“Speak,” he casually ordered.</p><p>Merlin took a deep breath and said, “I would like to be relieved from my duty.”</p><p>“Yes, you can have the night off,” he offhandedly replied.</p><p>Merlin shook his head, “Sire, I would like to resign from my position.”</p><p>“Don’t be deft Merlin. What will you do if you are not my manservant? You are the worst manservant ever? No one will hire you. I can barely tolerate your rubbish service.”</p><p>Merlin turned red and then calmly said, “Sire, there are more competent servants to serve the king. The steward has three who are willing to do the job. I need some time to visit my mother and take care of a few other issues.”</p><p>“No. You will do your work as my manservant. That is an order.”</p><p>Merlin turned red with anger, “Sire, I was not born in servitude. I have taken no money from the royal treasury. I am under no obligation to work in Camelot. I am not even a citizen of Camelot. I will be leaving Camelot today. You can banish me if you want. Goodbye, Sire.”</p><p>When Merlin bowed and was about to leave the room, Arthur huffed and ordered, “Take a step out of this room and I will put you in the dungeons.”</p><p>Merlin ignored him and kept on his track. He was out of the room when Arthur ordered a guard, “Put Merlin in stock for two hours and then make him spend the night in the dungeon. Bring him back to my room tomorrow.”</p><p>The guard arrested Merlin and took him away.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>The next day, George bought Arthur’s breakfast and lunch. In the evening the guard dragged Merlin to his chamber. Merlin did not even look at him. Once he had dismissed the guard, Arthur said, “Merlin get back to your duty.”</p><p>“Sire, I have resigned. Thank you. I will be leaving now.”</p><p>Once again Arthur put him in stock followed by two days in a dungeon. Merlin was adamant and did not relent. Arthur continued increasing the sentence. Merlin had stopped talking at all. He did not reply to Arthur at all and Arthur was getting angrier. The angrier he became, the harsher the punishment he dished out. He threw Merlin in the dungeon for three days, then three days in the dungeon without food, then he ordered five lashes to him and then threw him in the dungeon for a week.</p><p>The whole castle was confused. Everyone knew something happened between the King and his servant around the time they retook the castle from Morgana. In the last year and a half, the friendship had died. Arthur was harsher with Merlin and Merlin was becoming more subservient. He was almost acting like a real servant. They just never expected the cruelty dished out by Arthur.</p><p>After the punishment of the fives lashes and a week in the dungeon, when Merlin was bought to Arthur, he could barely stand. He was carried by two guards.</p><p>Arthur asked, “What happened to him?”</p><p>“Sire, some of the guards wanted to break him for you. Also, he has some infection from the whips.”</p><p>“Why did Gaius not check on him after he was whipped?”</p><p>“Sire, as per your instructions, Gaius was not allowed to treat him.”</p><p>Arthur snarled, “Take him to Gaius and tell him to heal him.”</p><p>Arthur was seething. Why did the guards dare to touch Merlin? Why did they not allow Gaius to heal Merlin?</p><p>He went to the physician’s chamber but found that it was locked. He did not get time the next day and the third day when he approached the physician, he found that the physician was busy making some potions. The physician was startled to see him. Arthur saw anger and hatred pass over the old man’s face before he controlled his emotions and submissively asked, “Sire, how can I help you?”</p><p>“How is Merlin?”</p><p>“He is healing.”</p><p>“When will he be able to resume his duties?” Arthur inquired.</p><p>“You can throw him back in the dungeon after two days. He will no longer work for you.”</p><p>“He is my servant. What will he do?”</p><p>“Sire, he knows how to farm. He can become a farmer. He is a fully trained physician. He has intimate knowledge of gathering herbs. He can become a physician in any village of Camelot. He can become a court physician in any other country.”</p><p>Arthur was shocked. He did not know that Merlin had completed his training with Gaius.</p><p>“When did you acknowledged him as a fully trained healer?”</p><p>“About five years ago, Sire.”</p><p>“Then why did he stick around for so long?”</p><p>“He was waiting for something and now he has given up.”</p><p>“What was he waiting for?”</p><p>“Sire, it is best you let him go. Sometimes, people have to deal with failures, and Merlin has accepted that he failed. He is still young. He is only twenty-nine and he can restart his life somewhere else. You have nothing that can stop Merlin now. He has stopped believing in you. Everything can be regained, even an empire and kingship but trust and belief cannot.”</p><p>That was not good. He knew Merlin loved him and believed in him. Had Merlin not told him that he would be content to remain Arthur’s servant till the day he died?</p><p>“What can I do to get his trust back?”</p><p>“Sire, it is too late. He has given up. He does not want anything with you. You took something special and trampled on it. Let's just say, it is too late. You cannot get it back.”</p><p>“Merlin loves me. He will not give up on me. Is this about Gwen? I have tolerated his resistance and attitude towards my marriage for a year but I will not tolerate his hatred for Gwen and my marriage any longer. He will learn he is a servant and nothing more. I will not destroy my marriage for him.”</p><p>“Sire, he has accepted that a long time ago. Now he does not even want to be your servant. He wants to leave Camelot. You should be happy as he would never darken your marriage with his envy ever again.”</p><p>Gaius’ posture was of subservience and his tone low, there was not even a hint of sarcasm or mockery; yet, the words were biting.</p><p>“Gaius, he cannot leave me.”</p><p>“Why, Sire? He is just a servant. You can get thousands of other servants who are better qualified to serve you. Please, let him go.”</p><p>“He is my only friend. I cannot let him go.”</p><p>“Sire, you have not been friends for more than two years. He is only a servant and you will realize this when you hire another. You will not even know Merlin is missing. For the last six months, he has been using substitutes as often as possible and you never realized that Merlin was missing for most of the day. I beg you, please let him go.” </p><p>“What do you mean he was using substitutes?”</p><p>“Sire, he was gone the last whole month before he submitted his resignation and you did not even notice. For the last year, he increasingly relied on others to serve you; he did not come to your chamber more than once and you did not realize it. You don’t need him. Whatever childish notion of friendship existed between a prince and his servant has long since been lost.”</p><p>“Not true. I remember Merlin being my closest confidante when I became the king.”</p><p>“But in less than three years, a servant became useless. You have others, much better educated and more trustworthy people who you rely on now. Merlin’s advice has long since fallen on deaf years and then he stopped giving it. Your servant understands that he is at the bottom of the hierarchy. It just took him a lot longer to internalize it and then once he stopped he tested it for the last year. Sire, he acknowledges and accepts that he is just a replaceable servant and thus he is now ready to move on. I think this move will do both of you good.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you said something like this. Tell Merlin he has a month. He will be expected to return and resume his duty after the month. There will be no argument.”</p><p>He turned and stormed out of the room.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Merlin left a day later. He did not even wait to heal completely. Arthur was irritated by the servant’s attitude but he had a kingdom to run and he could not pay much attention to a servant even if the servant was his best friend.</p><p>Unfortunately, as soon as Merlin left, everyone started talking about him. The first time Arthur heard two servants gossiping it was a fluke. He was leaving the council and had intended to oversee training but then decided to return to his chamber and write his speech for the following morning. When he reached the corridor, two chambermaids were whispering. He might have ignored it if the first word he heard was not Merlin.</p><p>“… Merlin gave up?” the first girl said.</p><p>The second snorted, “I told you years ago, the fool thought he was the prince’s friend. These royals cannot be our friends. They don’t make friends. Merlin was the prince’s jester but the King did not need such services.”</p><p>“Yes. Merlin should have resigned much earlier. The King was cruel to him and my heart broke for the boy.”</p><p>“At last he saw the truth and acted on it. I am just glad. None of the stuck up royals deserve our loyalty. You know after Merlin, half the servants have reevaluated their priorities. Earlier many of the servants even stood against Morgana but there is no difference between the King and Morgana. Both are cruel.”</p><p>“True. We were just deceived by the prince. His interaction with Merlin gave us hope that he is a human and would treat us like humans when he comes into power. But, the King quashed all our hope. Thankfully, he showed us his real face within three years. What if poor Merlin was at his beck and call for years and then he would have been stabbed him in the back? The poor soul would have lost all for naught.”</p><p>“Yes. While Merlin was a fool in believing the prince could ever be his friend, he was an extraordinary physician. I know he can start practicing in any village and get a clientele and make a name for himself. I told him to go to my village, they need a physician and would even give him house and land to start his practice. But I doubt he would remain in Camelot.”</p><p>“I would not have. You know he was courted by Princess Elena. She wanted him to come to Mercia and become the court physician; it would be a better choice for him.”</p><p>“He was courted by many others. He would not be short of options.”</p><p>“I need to rush or the Queen would have my hide.”</p><p>Then the first girl ran away while the second one slowly started walking in the opposite direction.</p><p>Arthur was confused. How could his servants believe him to be cruel? He was so angry that he knew only some sword practice would relieve some of his tension.</p><p>He went down and moved towards the armory. He was about to open the door when he heard Sir Gwaine, “At last, the King made Merlin leave? Elyan won the bet. I just thought it would take a few more years for Merlin to give up.”</p><p>Percival, the quietest of the knights, snorted, “With the way, Arthur behaved towards him, no way. I am just glad that he saw the real person behind the charismatic and friendly mask.”</p><p>Elyan shyly said, “He knighted us. He can't be that bad?”</p><p>Gwaine laughed, “Yes. By Knighting us he has gained our unyielding devotion. It is because of this that none of us spoke about the unfairness. We the knights of Camelot, the sworn protectors of weak, the first shield against injustice stood quietly as our friend suffered. Does it surprise you that Merlin did not even say goodbye to any of us? He just did not realize the truth about the King but his knights as well. We are as guilty as the King for our friends suffering.”</p><p>Percival quietly said, “What could we have said?”</p><p>Gwaine mumbled, “We could have gone to Arthur and told him that he was abusing his position.”</p><p>Elyan slyly said, “That is why I said two years. We all saw Arthur burden Merlin. It was like he was the only servant in the castle. Since Arthur was a prince, he was overworking Merlin. Merlin was the sole person in charge of his chamber, his weapons and Armour, and even his horse. All other knights have squires for weapon and armor but Arthur ditched all that work on Merlin. Merlin had to do everything in his chamber as he did not like the chambermaids. Then he also added the duty of taking care of his horse. But Arthur was Merlin’s biggest benefactor as well so things worked out. Then Arthur became the king.”</p><p>Gwaine snorted, “Yes, he became the king and decided to save money by over-utilizing Merlin, the one person who would do anything for him.”</p><p>Percival gravely shook his head, “Arthur, did not deliberately do it.”</p><p>Elyan tauntingly said, “Yeah, right. King Uther had three servants to deal with all his work. Arthur had one. Merlin was his squire, chambermaid, manservant, and attendant. Then he decided to loan Merlin to every other visiting nobles or royalty. As if poor Merlin was not already overworked. He was Gaius’ apprentice as well. He barely had time to sleep or eat. He was never free to go out with us. He was overworked. I knew he would give up soon. Even if Arthur is not all bad, he has the habit of taking his due. He extracted everything from Merlin until he could give no more and he does the same with us.”</p><p>Gwaine seriously said, “We are knights. We can do all he asks even if it means working double than the other noble knights. Merlin was a poor servant.”</p><p>Percival quietly said, “Yes, we are peasants. By knighting us he has been able to reduce the workload of his favored knights. I always wondered why he did not elevate Merlin after he became King. Merlin could have been elevated to the position of advisor but if he did not want to give such a position to a peasant and manservant then he could have at least made Merlin a supervisor of servants. Arthur rewarded all of us including Gwen when we sat by him and helped him retake his kingdom. The only exception was Merlin who sat on the round table for one day when Arthur had to make bold claims of equality, justice, and love but as soon as he took over the castle again, the first to be thrown out of his round table was the servant.”</p><p>Gwaine gravely added, “We should have realized his true intention then but we were mesmerized by our own elevations. I once told Merlin that all royal borns were the same but he argued that Arthur was different. It was Merlin’s confidence that changed my opinion and I decided to help them. Like Merlin, I was also fooled by him. Fooled by his easy mannerism and charisma but now I know the truth. I am going to the tavern. I need to make some important decisions about my own future and I cannot do it here without mead.”</p><p>Elyan laughed, “Wait up. I am coming too. I have money from the bet that needs to be spent. I don’t desire to keep this money for longer than today. I would have preferred to be wrong and Merlin to be with us rather than this money.”</p><p>The three knights left and Arthur stood there. His legs refused to support him? Was it true? Was he a cruel man? Why did everyone believe that? Was he overworking Merlin?</p><p>Before Arthur could move, he heard another set of voices. They too were discussing Merlin but their tone was different.</p><p>The first knight curiously asked, “So, Arthur’s bitch realized that opening his legs would not get him a promotion?”</p><p>Another knight, maybe Sir Bor, replied “Yeah. The insolent brat thought he was our equal. He dared to sit with his betters on the round table. I am glad Arthur showed him his position the next time. I remember the shock on his face when he was about to sit and Arthur ordered him to fill all the glasses of the knights and not let them get dry. The servant should have realized what he was worth. He looked crushed but he smiled at the King. He must be dumb for it took him two years to get the message.”</p><p>“Well, he should have understood that he had lost Arthur’s protection and trust years ago.” A third knight chipped.</p><p>“How could he not? For the last six months, he had spent an hour in the stocks every day. Also, Arthur never commented when the knights, servants, or nobles hassled him or bullied him. He just looked the other way. You know, three months earlier when he caught us. He did not even say a word and instead shouted at Merlin.”</p><p>“How could I not? I was so scared. Arthur saw me pushing his manservant and Merlin fell.”</p><p>The first voice joyously said, “Arthur is a much smarter king than he was a prince. If he had seen you roughing his bitch when he was prince, he would have made your life miserable. He would have made you pay. King Arthur knows that servants and peasants don’t account for much.”</p><p>The third knight contentedly sighed, “He knighted peasants and have overworked them so that we the noble borns don’t have to be hassled over every petty issue. I like his strategy. Carrot and stick approach. Give the peasants knighthood and then ensure that they keep the nobles and noble-born knights satisfied. If we are satisfied, our lords would never have an issue and would never revolt. Hail King Arthur, the brightest of them all.”</p><p>Arthur was now turning pale. This was just a big misunderstanding.</p><p>He rushed towards Leon’s office. He needed to talk to his first knight. Leon’s office door was slightly ajar and he was talking to someone.</p><p>Sir Leon sadly said, “He should have waited.”</p><p>Sir Kay replied, “Why? He had stepped on too many shoes. Once he had Arthur’s protection and he could go about his brazen ways. You know how he treated the King. But once the King stopped providing him cover and actively supported those who hurt Merlin, Merlin could not have stayed in the castle. You know the King sent him to serve nobles who were known for their ill-treatment of servants and then he was sent to the stock because those nobles complained. Leon did you know that Lord Tiberius used burning hot poker to beat Merlin. He then bad-mouthed Merlin to the King and the King sent him to the stock. I saw it then: the anger, the hurt, and the betrayal. Two days later, he was thrown in the dungeon for the first time. I am just glad that he left. He would have been butchered in the citadel.”</p><p>Sir Lucan cheekily added, “My father always said that one should change servants when one gets a promotion. The old servants expect too much and Merlin was a nuisance at the best of times. Arthur is nice enough to directly fire his servant but he gave him every warning possible. It just took Merlin three years to realize that he was unwanted. That man was thick.”</p><p>Sir Leon resignedly said, “He was also loyal.”</p><p>Sir Lucan retorted, “All servants are loyal. Just throw a piece of bread and they come wagging their tails. Keep throwing the bread and they would become loyal. Arthur would find another loyal servant who knows his worth. I say good riddance.”</p><p>Arthur barged into the room as if he heard nothing, “Leon, I need the patrol roster of the last six months. Send it to my room.”</p><p>Arthur turned and went towards the stable. His horse would not be gossiping about his manservant. He entered the stable to find three stable boys whispering, “He thought he was better than the rest of us. Always running off to spend time with the prince. I am glad the King showed him his position.”</p><p>“Long live King Arthur. He was smart enough to understand that Merlin was trying to fool him and get benefits from him. He rewarded the servants who made life harder for the traitor. You know Angus, the laundry maid. She refused to clean clothes for Merlin and the next day the King awarded her a pouch full of coins. The steward refused to increase Merlin’s salary and he too was rewarded. James the cook’s assistant decreased Merlin’s ration and he was given the week off to visit his village. The King was benevolent to those who treated the traitor like scum.”</p><p>“But now he has left. The King would never appreciate our effort to make Merlin’s life tougher. How would he get to know that we sabotaged his work and continuously threw the shit from other pens in the one pen he was supposed to clean? Now how will we get rewarded?”</p><p>Arthur was seething and he barked, “Prepare my horse.”</p><p>The three stablehands rushed to do their duty.</p><p>----------- </p><p>Arthur was no more sure what happened between him and Merlin. He never realized things were this bad for Merlin. Why did Merlin not say anything?</p><p>Arthur returned to his chamber late at night. He could barely sleep. His thoughts were in turmoil. He knew two people who could answer a few of his questions.</p><p>The next morning, he shouted at his temporary manservant that he would breakfast with the Queen and left his chamber. Gwen would know what happened. Why did she not say anything?</p><p>--------- </p><p>After breakfast, Arthur asked the dreaded question, “Gwen, why did you not tell me that things were so bad for Merlin?”</p><p>The queen without hesitation said, “I told you and you dismissed my concerns. You would not listen to anything on the issue.  Your precise reply was, ‘Merlin could handle it’. Well, he handled it for a year and then he quit. You were right, he could handle it. Arthur, leave. I have duties and I don’t have time for such sentimentalities with the one heartless person.”</p><p>“How could you say that?”</p><p>“Arthur, I don’t want to voice it but the man I married was a mirage. I am stuck in this marriage and for the people of Camelot, I am cohabiting with you. I am ready for divorce whenever you want.”</p><p>Arthur cried, “Gwen, that is not true.”</p><p>“It is. I knew an arrogant, bully, obtuse prince. He was once challenged by a peasant who later became his manservant. The prince changed for the better when he was with the manservant. He became a good person, humble, approachable, and lovable. I fell in love with this person. Unfortunately, the King died and the prince ascended to the throne. For the first six months, everyone was busy to note anything and then we had to deal with Morgana and then our marriage. After the honeymoon period, I realized that the mirage, the kind loving prince did not exist anymore. There was once again an arrogant, bully, thick-headed King who had thrown his manservant to the wolves. The one person who made him better was no more treated like a valued friend but as a scum. Every Tom, Dick, and Harry could bully him and the King would laugh at it. Arthur, the more you pushed Merlin, the more you reverted to your old self. I did not love this conceited, callous King. I loved a prince who defied King Uther for a servant. I did not love a king who threw his friend into the dungeon after whipping and did not even allow the physician to look at him.”</p><p>Arthur haughtily challenged, “If you knew so much and are so different, why did you not intercede on Merlin’s behalf?”</p><p>She resignedly sighed, “For some reason, Merlin treated me like a superior and never openly talked to me after our marriage. I was a peasant who was made a queen. I was not prepared. I was too busy to track him down and get things sorted. There were too many people in the court who needed my time and by the time I could force him, he had already made the final move. I invited him for dinner between his dungeons stay but he refused. There was nothing I could do. He was not ready to talk apart from act like a servant, ‘My lady, how can I help you? My lady, this servant requires nothing but his freedom be granted? My lady…’ In the end, there was nothing I could do.”</p><p>Arthur stormed out of her room. Gwen had provided him with no help. He needs to understand the problem only then he would be able to find the solution. Only then he would be able to convince Merlin to stay when he returned.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Gaius was his last hope. He barged into Gaius’ chamber.</p><p>“Sire, is something wrong?”</p><p>“Gaius, I need to understand? Why did Merlin leave?”</p><p>“Sire, it was for the best. A servant should never try to overstep his bounds and Merlin repeatedly made that mistake. You taught him a great lesson and he learned it. You should be happy, your wayward servant had learned something.”</p><p>“Gaius, why did you not tell me that Merlin was mistreated?”</p><p>“Sire, what could I have told you?”</p><p>“Anything, everything that was happening to Merlin.”</p><p>“Sire, what did you not know? Did you not approve the servant’s salary for the year. You did not pay him any increment for two years. The servant rations are approved by you. You knew that Merlin’s ration was reduced. Did Merlin not complain about his workload? You refused the three servants who came to aid Merlin when you became the King. You wanted only Merlin. You knew all the jobs he did for you. You knew how much work he had to do. What did I have to tell you? Did you not assign Merlin to Lord Tiberius, Lord Steven, and Lord Hector? Did you not hear them talk about their servant? Did you not know that Lord Tiberius and Lord Steven change servants as often as they change their shirt and mostly their servants were damaged more than their shirts? I know you did know this as you were one of the most vocal in Uther’s court about their behavior. What could I have told you?”</p><p>Arthur hissed. When put like that it seemed like it was all Arthur’s fault. He slumped. “Can we talk about this from the start?”</p><p>Gaius huffed, “It would not help? Merlin will not return. You broke him too badly. He tried until he had an iota of trust and belief but with each blow, you chirped a small part of that unshakable confidence in you until nothing was left.”</p><p>Arthur whispered, “I became the King. Merlin was excited.”</p><p>“Yes. He was beyond excited; his happiness knew no bound.”</p><p>“What was the first mistake I made?”</p><p>“Sire, you made no mistake.”</p><p>“I did. What do you think was the first blow on Merlin’s trust?”</p><p>“Do you remember Sir Valient?”</p><p>“The one who had enchanted shield? I remember snakes that came out of his shield and attacked me.”</p><p>“Do you remember the drama the night before the final match when you accused Valient?”</p><p>“Yes, father dismissed it.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t remember correctly.”</p><p>“Because it was the word of the servant against the knight.”</p><p>“But that was ages ago,” Arthur confusedly pointed out.</p><p>“But Sire, you dismissed Merlin again. This time you were the king. You refused to hear the words of a servant against Lord Agravaine and Sir Mordred. You told him, three months into your rule, that the words of a servant against a noble or knight hold no value. You might also have insinuated that Merlin was a servant and should remember his place.”</p><p>“He was my uncle,” Arthur defended.</p><p>“Yes, Sire. Merlin was wrong. He should not have called your Uncle a traitor. He was stupid to risk his life and show loyalty to Camelot. He should have known that a traitor lord and knight were worth more than a loyal servant. It is definitely Merlin’s fault”</p><p>“I did not mean that.”</p><p>“No. Sire. I am sorry.”</p><p>Arthur huffed at Gaius’ obtuseness and dejectedly said, “What next?”</p><p>“Sire, a lord said that Merlin and I were untrustworthy. He almost killed me. I realized it was the word of your uncle against us but we realized that our words have no worth. We are and will always be peasants. We better not be heard. After that incident the only time, Merlin warned you against someone or something was about Sir Mordred. Otherwise, he stopped bringing his concerns to you. Within the first year of your reign, you had suppressed his right to alert you about possible treason. Obviously, he was at fault and he should never have bought his concerns about knights and nobles to you. He should have been appeased by castle gossip.”</p><p>“Gaius, I always valued Merlin’s input. I always sought his advice.”</p><p>“If you say so, Sire.”</p><p>“What was the next blow?”</p><p>Gaius was thoughtful, “Merlin saved your life and took you away from Camelot. He put his mother and village in danger for you. He destroyed Agravaine’s troops. He helped boost your confidence. You gifted his sacrifice with a position on the round table.”</p><p>“It was not formal.”</p><p>“Yes. You made it abundantly clear the next day. Despite everything, Merlin was to remain a servant and his contributions were thrown in the bin. No praise, no gift, and no acknowledgment. You quashed Merlin’s pride and excitement. He could do everything for you but will always remain a servant in your eyes. When you stopped him from sitting on the table and ordered him to serve everyone else, for the first time, I saw hopelessness in his eyes.”</p><p>“I did not even know he was going to sit.”</p><p>“Why is it that when you did not have a crown on your head, he was welcome? When you were a prince, he was a friend. When you were a dethroned king, it was okay for him to sit on your table. But as soon as you have your crown, Merlin was nothing more than yesterday’s trash.”</p><p>“I never treated him like trash.”</p><p>“Sire, you did not. You made him feel like rubbish. That was indeed your specialty. Treat someone like a friend but make them feel useless and unwanted. It is a much-needed skill in the King, my lord and I am proud you mastered it so early in your reign.”</p><p>Arthur bristled at the attack. He took deep breaths and then said, “The next day, I announced my marriage to Gwen. Merlin started acting like a jealous twat.”</p><p>“If you say so, Sire.”</p><p>“Gaius, what is your interpretation of the event?”</p><p>“Sire, the day earlier Merlin learned that you were punishing him for giving you a magical sword. Your hatred for magic won over your affection for Merlin. This was the only explanation for kicking him off your round table.  He never expected his love to be reciprocated but after that event, he was certain you can never be his. So, he started looking for someone else. Someone else who would love him and respect him. He thought one of your knights would be worth the love and nurture Merlin could provide. He started spending more time with your knights.”</p><p>“He was trying to make me jealous by his overt flirtation with my knights.”</p><p>“But Sire, you were never responsive to him, thus Merlin did not vie for your attention. He just wanted to stop loving you. Sir Gwaine provided him the outlet and two had an intimate relationship for a few months. Merlin could focus on his job and Sir Gwaine while he ignored the heartbreak.”</p><p>“He kept giving me a cold shoulder and stopped the chatter to make himself wanted. He was still talking to Gwen. Why was I different?”</p><p>“Sire, you were not different. He needed time to heal. He could not banter with you and later be responsible for coming between Gwen and you. He stayed away from you and found other things to engage his heart. He asked you for a leave which you ignored. In the end, he could barely control his mouth and hope that he did not tread on your happiness with his ill-timed intervention.”</p><p>“But he was talking to everyone else?”</p><p>“Yes. He did not love any of them and would not accidentally tell them about his love for you. Things would have resolved but you called him to your chamber the night of the wedding.”</p><p>“Yes. Why is it significant?”</p><p>“Because you made it certain in as many words that he was to treat Gwen with the utmost respect. She was to be the Queen while he was a servant.”</p><p>“But I was angry at him spending time with Gwen while he ignored me.”</p><p>“Yes, Sire. He understood the message. A Servant should never be friendly to a queen. He understood and never talked to the queen again. It helped that she was busy and never had time for Merlin. You taught him another important lesson. He is expendable and forgettable. You shook his confidence and thus he started his experiment.”</p><p>“What experiment?”</p><p>“To see if he meant anything to you or he was expendable. He started distancing himself from you. He started sending other servants to serve you.”</p><p>“I was newly married. We barely let servants enter our chamber.”</p><p>“Yes, Merlin must have been mistaken.”</p><p>“What did he do then?”</p><p>“He became a part with the shadows. He became an ideal servant. You could barely see, hear, or notice him.”</p><p>“He was mocking Gwen and my marriage. He wanted me to beg and accept that even with Gwen, I needed him.”</p><p>“Must have been his thought process.”</p><p>“Gaius!”</p><p>“It was just easier to treat you like a non-entity, a master, someone he did not care about. His heart broke less. By becoming a proper servant, he did not put too much of his emotion into it. He felt better if he was not seen or did not have to chatter with you.”</p><p>“I knew he was ignoring me so I did the same. I wanted him to come to terms with my marriage.”</p><p>“Yes, sire. You got so good at ignoring each other that in the last month Merlin only served you once. You had already transferred the intimate jobs to Gwen and thus it was not a big issue.”</p><p>“I knew he was getting others to serve me. I knew it but I did not want to say something less I beg him to return.”</p><p>“Yes. But he knew what he was. Replaceable.”</p><p>Arthur sat down. He was not feeling well. “I,” he could not complete the sentence.</p><p>“Yes, Sire. If I may be bold enough, you made the wrong assumption with the right facts. So, there is no harm done. You were in the right.”</p><p>“You mean to say, he was removing himself from the equation. He was trying not to come between Gwen and me while also protecting his heart. I thought he was inducing jealousy and I played along.”</p><p>“Maybe, Sire,” the sarcasm was dripping from his tone</p><p>“When did the bullying start?”</p><p>“Merlin never told me anything specific. He could handle most things.”</p><p>“What do you know?”</p><p>“You offered his service to Lord Steven. Everyone knew that meant that you had revoked your protection from him.”</p><p>“Lord Steven is an important ally. I forgot about his bullying ways at the time. I was so focused on getting the treaty. I did not have anyone other than Merlin who I could trust with him.”</p><p>“Yes. You sent Merlin to him and he broke Merlin’s ribs. You got your treaty. Everything was worth it as Camelot got the best of it.”</p><p>“Lord Steven broke his rib?”</p><p>“Multiple ribs. Yes, sire. I had a difficult time healing him and he was away for a week. Then you threw him in the stocks. Everyone knew why he was not serving you during the week and then they put two plus two and decided that you were seriously angry at Merlin. Then, the knights and servants started taking a mickey out of him.”</p><p>“I thought he was flaunting and taunting me by spending more time with the knights. They were just goofing around.”</p><p>“Yes. They were. A poor servant was paying the price of their goofing. He could barely go to the armory without being punched or verbally abused. He went to the tavern and one or other of the knights would try to rape him. He went to the lower town for something and the knights forced him to settle their tabs. You saw everything and did nothing. Slowly, Merlin started seeing you for what you are.”</p><p>“I saw nothing. I did not know any of this.”</p><p>“If you say so, Sire. The Knights boast a lot and many a time at the feasts and at the dinner tables the knights would tell you of their achievement and Merlin’s humiliation and you would hilariously laugh with them. Yes, you never know anything.”</p><p>“But, those were just stories. Practical jokes.”</p><p>“Once or twice it can be a joke. Every day it becomes bullying. You supported it.”</p><p>“I never thought it like that. I only heard a few tales. I was also busy. I seldom had time for such stories.”</p><p>“Yes, Sire. We know you were too busy,” Gaius summarily dismissed his claim.</p><p>Arthur pointedly asked, “When did the servant join in the torture?”</p><p>“The servants were seeing everything. Merlin had an old issue with the laundry maid. She refused to wash your clothes and told Merlin to do it himself. The next day, you awarded her a gold bag for her services to Camelot. That was the first time Merlin cried over lost friendship. The rest followed her example in the hope that you would award them as well.”</p><p>“I gave her money because she had been working for the royal household for fifty years and not because of what she did to Merlin.”</p><p>“Yes, Sire. You did indeed. She was a loyal servant. Her loyalty must be rewarded.”</p><p>“I did not know she was mistreating Merlin.”</p><p>“If I may be bold enough, for a king who controls entire Camelot, you did not even know what is happening in your household. It invokes a lot of trust in the future of Camelot.”</p><p>Arthur was flabbergasted at the attack. It was a low punch but what can he say. He was the one claiming ignorance.</p><p>Gaius continued, “You did not know that Merlin’s salary was not increased. You did not know that his ration was decreased. How is it? Do you not even glance at the papers we give you?”</p><p>Arthur haughtily said, “I have too many important things to do than look at servant's salaries or rations. My men can easily handle those issues. I trust them.”</p><p>Gaius mocked, “Then their activities are supported by you. So, you cannot say you wanted to give Merlin a raise. You cannot say you did not want to cut Merlin’s ration. Your trusted men did it and after showing those documents to you. If you trust the right men, then you have to stand by their actions.”</p><p>“But I did not do any of this nor did I advocate it?”</p><p>“Yet, it happened and was done by your trusted men. Merlin and I knew that you were supporting the actions of your men and they did what you wanted. By then Merlin knew you wanted him gone. He was at the edge. Nothing was left. What other lords and nobles could not do, what money and position could not do, you and your men achieved in less than a year. You broke his trust and showed him how great a king you would become. Lord Tiberius was the last stone that you threw at him and he crumbled. The hot poker burns all around his body were the best payment for all his loyalty. In addition to this, you threw him in the stocks when he was badly injured. He barely survived that night and once he got back on his feet, his first words to me were, ‘Gaius, I am going to resign today. I cannot live like this anymore.’ I was very happy that he had opened his eyes. We just never expected the cruelty you would show at the end of it all.”</p><p>“I did not for once think that Merlin had gone through so much. I just thought he was trying another way for me to beg him. There was little else I could do than beg him to stay.”</p><p>“Yes, Sire. Merlin was trying to hurt your pride by expressing a simple wish. The day he left, he cried and said, ‘Gaius, I served another Uther and I did not even realize it. Gaius, I failed.’ So, yes. He was trying to hurt your pride. But the good thing is that the insolent traitorous servant will never return to Camelot. You had your wish.”</p><p>“I want him by my side. As my friend. I did not promote him as it would have taken him away from me. His position was always next to me. I value him more than anyone else.”</p><p>“Yes, Sire. Everyone knows how much you valued him. I am sure they envy Merlin now.”</p><p>“Gaius, I have tolerated your sarcasm enough. I will no more talk about it. Send Merlin a message. I want to meet him as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Yes, Sire. I will send him a message.”</p><p>------------- </p><p>Two weeks later, Arthur once again barged into Gaius’ room, “Where is Merlin? Why is he not here?”</p><p>“Sire, I don’t know.”</p><p>“Did you send my message?”</p><p> “Yes, Sire.”</p><p>“What did he say?”</p><p>Gaius shuffled through his papers and then picked up one piece of folded paper and gave it to Arthur, “I received the reply two days ago.”</p><p>Arthur opened the paper to find one world written and underlined, ‘Never’.</p><p>His legs gave out. This could not be happening. Merlin was not returning.</p><p>“I will go to Ealdor and bring him back.”</p><p>“You will only end up putting him in the dungeon again. He will not come willingly. You are no more his King and Ealdor is not under your domain. You cannot order him anymore.”</p><p>“If that is the case, then I will add Ealdor to Camelot.”</p><p> Then he rushed out of the office. He was not happy but he needed to do something to get Merlin back.</p><p>He went to Ealdor with three of his most trusted men: Gwaine, Elyan, and Leon. While Gwaine’s, Percival’s and Elyan’s trust in him had shaken, he would show them that he never meant to hurt them or Merlin. He always gave them more patrol duties as he wanted his trusted men to lead the patrols. He just did not realize that by not vocalizing his thoughts, he had made it seem as if these non-noble born knights were the pack mules. He will sit down with them and sort it all out once he had Merlin back.</p><p>They reached Ealdor a little after lunch the next day. They had not stopped to eat as he wanted to eat with Merlin and Hunith. He led his horse through the village and towards Hunith’s house. He had followed Merlin enough times to know where the hut was located. He knocked on the door but got no response. After waiting for five minutes, he inquired about Hunith from her neighbors. He was informed that her son returned and then the two packed everything and left the village. She was not informed about their destination and assumed that they would be going to Camelot. </p><p>Arthur and his knights questioned every man, woman, and child. Except for one elderly woman no one else knew anything. The woman refused to answer and gravely said, “King Arthur of Camelot, my Will gave his life for you. I was sad but Merlin promised you will make great changes and Will’s sacrifice would be worth it. A week earlier, he apologized and said that he was wrong. Will’s sacrifice was for naught. He wanted me to come with him but I will rest with my son. However, I will never tell you where Hunith and Merlin went.”</p><p>Then she spat at his face and left.</p><p>Something broke inside Arthur. Everything seemed so difficult. Going back to Camelot and serving the people of Camelot became a toll order. He realized that he was truly alone. His one friend has given up on him.</p><p>------------    </p><p>Arthur came back to Camelot. The first thing he ordered was the arrest of the laundry lady, Angus, and ordered her hands to be chopped as she has stolen from the crown. She cried and begged but Arthur did not listen to her. The next day, Arthur went to visit her in Gaius’ chamber. She looked at the king and he smiled and gave her another pouch, “This is for the misunderstanding. You did not steal from me.”She was baffled and cried. Then Arthur whispered in her ears, “but you did refuse to clean my laundry and should be punished for your insolence.”</p><p>The next day, he threw the cook’s assistant, Jack, in the dungeon. He was only allowed one small piece of bread and one cup of water per day. He went to visit Jack in the dungeons and inquired, “I learned that you felt a need to reduce the ration of my manservant. Well, now I hope you would learn what living on a reduced ration is like.”</p><p>“But I did it for you, my King.”</p><p>“You did it for your selfish reasons. I did not know about it nor did I advocate it.”</p><p>He left with a smirk.</p><p>Arthur bought seventeen new horses and increased the size of his stable. He put the five stable hands and the stable master in charge of the new bigger stable. They were overworked and found themselves in the stocks at the end of most nights as the stables were not clean by the time Arthur went for inspection. After two months, they submitted their resignation but Arthur refused. He had already told the steward that no one in the castle would be allowed to resign until Arthur personally gave his permission. They spent a month in the dungeon and then were forced to work. Arthur added a new stable master who would whip the boys to complete their tasks.</p><p>By now all the servants in the castle were alert. They knew something wrong had happened. Arthur invited them for discussion and asked them about Merlin. He made it clear that if they would snitch on Merlin’s bullies, their own punishment would be reduced. Within a year, half the castle servants were paid their due. Some were overworked, some lost a limb and some were whipped.</p><p>One day Arthur heard the cook lament, “I hope Merlin was here. He controlled the King. Look at his atrocities. He is not at all the man he was earlier. Even when he was angry at Merlin, he was a better man. But since Merlin has left, no one is safe from his ire.”</p><p>The other servant girl replied, “And whose fault is it that Merlin left? You know how we treated him. Angus refused to wash the King’s clothes. It is treason and she paid the price. The stable boys hurt the King’s horse as much as they hurt Merlin and thus they paid the price. You know Jack was giving less food to Merlin and you tried to stop him. But would he listen? No. Now, he is in the dungeons for the last six months eating less than what he agreed to give Merlin.”</p><p>The third servant scoffed, “We are non-entities and the king can punish us but how would he punish his knights and nobles? He would not dare to attack them.”</p><p>The cook nodded, “He would not. The nobles would revolt.”</p><p>The three servants giggled and the second one smiled, “Serves him right. He is the king but he still has to bow to his nobles. He will always know that he failed Merlin as much as we failed him.”</p><p>The three girls dispersed but they had turned Arthur’s ire on another set of Camelot’s citizens.</p><p>He thought for a few days and then combed through his agreement with Lord Tiberius. He saw a few clauses that were not fulfilled and used those as a reason to attack Tiberius. He killed Lord Tiberius' entire household in front of him and then threw him in a fire. The night before Lord Tiberius was to be put on stake, he visited him and whispered in his ears, “Remember you used a fire poker to beat my servant. This is my revenge. Know that you bought it on your self.”</p><p>Lord Tiberius was burned the next day and his screams could be heard from far.</p><p>Before Arthur returned home, he turned his ire on Lord Hector. He was a knight and one of Uther’s favorite before he was given lordship. He had overworked Merlin and then beaten him when he could not complete all the tasks. When Arthur entered his land with his men, Hector went to welcome him but was arrested on sight.</p><p>Arthur boomed, “Lord Hector, you have broken the terms of your agreement with Camelot. As punishment, you will be stripped of all your worldly possession. You and your sons will work in the mines for the rest of your life. Your women will be given to the highest bidder.”</p><p>Lord Hector was surprised, “My lord, what did I do wrong? I have always been faithful.”</p><p>Arthur instead of answering made a proclamation, “Lord Hector’s land and wealth along with Lord Tiberius’ land and wealth now will belong to Lord Gwaine.”</p><p>Gwaine was shocked and did not know what to say. He bowed to the king and the king whispered in his ears, “I made a mistake with one friend, I will not do so for the rest. I know your worth and you were overworked because I trusted you.”</p><p>The next day, Arthur handed Gwaine twenty men and ordered, “Raise an army from the two lands and join me as soon as you can. A few more lords have to answer for breaking my trust.”</p><p>He entered Lord Geffory’s terrain. Lord Geffory was apprehensive but Arthur quickly put him at ease.</p><p>“Lord Geffory, you never broke my trust. I assigned you members of my household and you never mistreated them. You will raise an army and assist me in dealing with the trust breakers.”</p><p>Of the thirty lords of Camelot, ten lost their land and freedom and another five lost their lives. No lord or lady who had ever raised a hand against Merlin or any other servant of his household survived the purge.</p><p>The reason for this new purge was known to all. They could see the events unfold. They had seen the King’s retaliation against the servants. They heard the gossip and knew that he was punishing them for their torture of his manservant. They just did not realize that he would take action against the nobility. Arthur was ruthless and entire noble families paid the price. Many peasants were elevated and many noble borns found themselves in the mines. The attack on Lord Tiberius and then Lord Hector was a surprise but some lords knew what was going to happen and they tried to make a stand. But with the support of those whom Arthur had forgiven or elevated, these single lords had no chance of survival. They raised small armies that were crushed by Arthur.</p><p>When Arthur returned to his Castle, the attitude towards servants had changed. The King had done the impossible. He had retaliated against all lords and ladies who had hurt his servants.</p><p>A week after Arthur returned, he invited all his Lords to Camelot. All thirty lords promptly accepted the invite. Arthur also arranged a tourney and asked all his knights to participate. Before the tourney, he invited his knights of the round table, his most trusted men. There were fifteen men who he had handpicked and who had stood with him in the tough times. These were the most overworked knights and most of them were poorer than the rest or were from a peasant background. He looked around the table, Sir Gwaine sat on his immediate right and Sir Leon on his left. Between them were Sir Percival, Sir Elyan, Sir Kay, Sir Leon, Sir Lamrock, Sir Lionel, Sir Safir, Sir Tor, Sir Tristan, Sir Urien, Sir Bedivere, Sir Morholt, and Sir Yvain. The only exception, a knight he trusted, that was not present was Sir Modred; since, Merlin left, Arthur just could not look at Modred in the same way.</p><p>“My knights of the round table, since Merlin left, I learned many things about my own house and self. I was never vocal about anything. I never spoke about my emotions. Only Merlin had the power to make me understand my emotions and he made me speak about them. He made me a better man. Because of some misunderstanding, we stopped talking and I reverted to my old cold self. I stopped talking about my emotions. That does not mean I did not feel them. My marriage suffered. Without Merlin’s support, I was not a good husband and I was not a good King.”</p><p>There was pin-drop silence.</p><p>Arthur continued, “I know you think that I treat you like a pack mule and overwork the fifteen of you compared to the rest of my knights. They think that I am giving the noble-borns an incentive and making their life easy. What you don’t realize is that I want the people I trust on my missions and patrols. There is no other knight that I trust like I trust the fifteen of you and thus you are overworked.”</p><p>Sir Lionel rushedly assured him, “Sire, we understand. You don’t have to clarify it for us.”</p><p>“I do. I was a knight and I knew how knights worked. I wanted the trustworthy and loyal knights leading these missions and patrols and I overworked you. I have extended the circle within the last few months but you are still a handful. Your life will remain overworked until I trust all my knights. I am sorry but you will have to share my burden.”</p><p>Sir Elyan softly said, “And we will.”</p><p>Arthur nodded ta him and said, “You see, I made my first mistake in not realizing that other positions of power needed the same thought as my knight leaders did. I was okay with continuing to work with my father assigned lords and heads. Within three years, they have cost me the one person who was most precious to me. Merlin and I had some issues and misunderstandings. If others had not intervened we would have solved them. But without my realizing, some other lords, nobles, servants, and knights all started bullying him and making his life miserable. I have paid the Lords and servants their due. Now is the time for knights. In this tourney, I want you to handicap this set of knights. Sir Leon and I know all their weakness and who would be their best partner in tomorrow’s tourney. You are to make sure that after tomorrow they are not able to return to their duties.”</p><p>The knights were looking at Arthur in horror now. This was preplanned butchering and that too of brothers in arm.</p><p>“I would lose face and some of you will stop trusting me, but I cannot allow my knights to mistreat servants and not pay a price. They bullied Merlin until he refused to work. Now they would pay a similar price. They would lose a hand, an eye, an ear, or some other limb which will ensure they can never return to their duty again. There are thirteen knights on my list. All of them were selected by my father and have refused to work with me. They still mistreat servants and they have often enough hampered your work. There are another eight whom I will ask to resign immediately and the remaining fourteen are young and will learn their lesson from this and change. I need to trust my knight impeccably and I will not have anyone attached to my name who will not follow the knight's code.”</p><p>Arthur looked at Gwaine who was smiling and then at Leon who was starring at Arthur as if he had seen Arthur for the first time.</p><p>Gwaine snortled, “You want to change the entire status quo. You are at last becoming a king. Merlin might have given up on you a tad bit earlier.”</p><p>Arthur gravely said, “If he had not given up on me, I would never have seen the truth and the need to change.”</p><p>Gwaine softly said, “You take control of your country and I promise I will find Merlin and bring him back. He would give you another chance after all the changes you have made.”</p><p>Arthur gave him a weak smile. The rest of the knights understood the implication. Arthur would not stop until every position was filled by those he trusted.</p><p>------------</p><p>In the tourney, Sir Gwaine was the first to enter the arena. He challenger was Sir Moris who was the oldest knight still serving Camelot and had been one of Uther’s favorite knights. He followed Uther’s teaching and code and often mistreated servants. Gwaine gave him a chance to attack first and defended his attack. After giving Moris three chances and when Moris could not find an opening, Gwaine twisted his sword and attacked Moris. This time his target was not to parry but to mutilate Moris. He bought his sword down but did not stop and continued until he tore through the leather boots and cut half the feet clearly off Sir Moris. He shouted in pain and fell down. The audience went crazy. They never saw this much ruthlessness and a deliberate injury by a knight to another of the same country in a tourney.</p><p>Sir Gwaine waited for his next challenger. Sir Leon sent Sir Erec. Erec was a bully and was one of those who made Merlin pay his debts in the lower town. Gwaine was aggressive and did not stop until he cleaved Erec’s sword hand clear of his body. Erec looked at the stump of his hand and then his sword which was lying with his hand. He fainted and was taken away.</p><p>Sir Gwaine bowed to the King and audience and returned to his tent. Sir Percival was next. He sliced the arm of one knight and leg of another. Neither would be able to use that limb ever again even though none of them were amputated. Now the knights were getting worried. They never thought King would take his revenge on them so openly. Sir Kay, Sir Leon, Sir Safir were as ruthless as the others and amputated a limb of their adversaries.</p><p>Sir Tor faced Sir George. George was ruthless and overpowered Tor. He went ahead and killed him when Sir Tor fell down. Then he waited for his next challenger. Arthur called Elyan and ordered him to butcher him for his atrocity against Tor. Elyan was smarter than George and he quickly disarmed his opponent and then killed him while shouting, “This is for Tor.” He sliced the arm of his next opponent and Sir Yvein closed the day. After the first five matches, everyone knew what the day was about. The knights had paid the price for torturing Merlin.</p><p>That night after the feast, Arthur called the eight whom he wanted to resign. They looked apprehensive and the youngest one, Sir Menis solemnly said, “My lord, I never raised a hand against your manservant.”</p><p>Arthur nodded, “That is why you are here and not losing a limb like the others but you were always instigating the bullying session. All of you were verbal bullies and I don’t have the heart to treat you like the others. Tomorrow you will submit to your challenger and then resign from knighthood. You will leave Camelot and never set foot in its bounds again. If you go against these orders, your life is forfeit.”</p><p>The eight knights were shocked. They never thought that the simple bulling of a servant would lead to banishment. They were thankful that they had their limbs and could seek employment elsewhere.</p><p>After the eight knights were dismissed, Arthur called the rest of the knights, “Knights of Camelot, do you know what happened today?”</p><p>Almost all of them nodded their heads.</p><p>Arthur hissed, “Those knights who bullied a member of my household lost their ability to remain in my service. The verbal bullies were banished. Now, where do you place yourself? With the bullies or are you ready to change? A knight should follow the knight’s code in everything including their loyalty to me. You are defenders of the weak, voices of the weak, and the minors. You are their first defense and you can not act like bullies. I will not tolerate it. So, you have two options. First is continue with the same mindset and I will banish you. Or you will change and become one of my trusted knights.”</p><p>Everyone fell on their knees.</p><p>“Your first loyalty is to me and Camelot. You will be my knights and you will follow the knight's code. I will trust you and hope my trust is not misplaced. You are dismissed. If you want to leave my service, let me know by tomorrow.”</p><p>---------- </p><p>After the knights, Arthur changed all his heads including the steward. The Steward was placed in the dungeons for embezzlement of funds. Arthur placed his trusted men on all position and after seeing the consequences of going against the king, none of them wanted to ever misuse their authority.</p><p>--------      </p><p>Three years had passed since Merlin left. Gaius was once again respectful and often came to the council. One day, Gaius boldly stood up in the council room and asked, “Sire, your new regime is known for its justice but there is once sect of your people who have not seen your justice and benevolence yet.”</p><p>Arthur gave him an encouraging smile and said, “Speak freely?”</p><p>“I speak of warlocks, witches and druids. The magical population of your country is still oppressed. Why do they have to bear the consequences and punishment for something that they do not control? Druid children are born druids and with their power. The warlocks and witches like your own sister Morgana were born with power. Why are they not given the same freedom and a chance to be free and loyal like all your other subjects.”</p><p>Arthur and his council members sat silent. Arthur had seen the evils of magic. He did not know people were born with magic but Gaius was correct about the Druids. Princesses Amelia of Nemeth said, that Druids of Nemeth were peaceful people and often helped the crown.</p><p>Some of the councilmen started to protest but he raised his hand, “Let's not be hasty. Find information and verify our facts. We live in a non-magic regime and Merlin and Gaius have often pointed out that sorcerers act against us because we have declared them our enemies. I expect all lords, nobles, knights, and servants to gather information, and then we will evaluate it to decide if sorcery should be given a chance. We will bring this issue up again a month later.”</p><p>No one spoke or objected.</p><p>------------</p><p>After four years of marriage, Gwen asked for a divorce, “Arthur, our hearts do not belong to each other. You love Merlin more than anyone else. I loved Lancelot. I lost him and the old you would never have considered marrying Merlin. But things have changed. You changed Camelot for him. I had to change for Camelot but you changed everything for him. No one today can doubt your love and loyalty to him. Now if you find Merlin, you would want to bound him more tightly than ever and never let him go. A consort bond would be best. I want to give you this opportunity without being shackled to me. It would be tough but you can rekindle the love once again. You would have to justify your assumptions and ask for his forgiveness but soon you two will be together again.”</p><p>Arthur hugged her, kissed her forehead, and promised, “Gwen, I promise. I would find him and bound him so tightly to me and Camelot that he would never be able to leave me again. I love you but I am in love with Merlin.”</p><p>----------  </p><p>A year later, Arthur made a formal proclamation, “People of Camelot, sorcery is no longer punishable to death in Camelot. I see no evil in the practitioners but some people use it for material gain and evil purposes and they will be punished. It is like a sword and can be used for the good as well as for evil. I welcome all people who can use sorcery for the betterment of the population of Camelot.”</p><p>The people of Camelot were happy. They would have less to fear. Their children would no longer be burned just because someone claimed to have seen them moving clouds or playing with toads.</p><p>----------</p><p>Another year passed and some druids settled in Camelot. Arthur now had Modred as the court sorcerer. He knew Gaius had hired an associate. His name was Emrys and he had taken over more than half of Gaius’ duties. Gaius was now just in charge of the royal household while Emrys took care of the Citizens of Camelot. He had been in the castle for three months and was doing a fabulous job. The people have already started cherishing him. He was a warlock and used magic to boost the performance of his potions. He saved lives that would have been forfeit before.</p><p>Arthur was curious about him. However, they had not crossed paths yet. Emrys was effusive and Arthur did not like it. He wanted to know and be able to trust the people in his castle. Emrys was gathering clout and following yet he was staying away from Arthur.</p><p>One day, before breakfast Arthur, barged into Gaius’ chamber. He knew Gaius and Emrys broke fast together before they started their day. Arthur looked at the table where Gaius was eating and Emrys was sitting with his back towards him.</p><p>Gaius stood up, “Sire, what happened?”</p><p>“Nothing Gaius. I would like to meet Emrys and I think three months is long enough without meeting the new court physician.”</p><p>“Sire, I was going to bring Emrys to you soon. He is a bit shy.”</p><p>“Shy enough to befriend half my nobles and knights as well as countless people from the lower town. The servants have not stopped singing his praises and my manservant George is infatuated with him. Now we are both here so it should not be an issue if we meet?”</p><p>“No, Sire,” he resignedly said.</p><p>Arthur's eyes were focused on Emrys and saw the tension dripping from his shoulders. Then Emrys took a deep breath and squared his shoulders and stood up. Arthur noticed how tall Emrys was, maybe a bit taller than even Arthur. Then he turned and Arthur’s breath got stuck. Standing in front of him was Merlin. His Merlin. A few years older and maybe a little wilder with his long black beard and overflowing sorcerer’s gown. He had changed. Merlin’s features were hidden behind the new persona but Arthur could see right through them. No doubt the others had not recognized him. He was Merlin and yet not the same person. He was bolder, graceful, and majestic.</p><p>Then Merlin, not-Merlin, Emrys, gave him a respectful bow. It was the wrong bow. It was the one from a warlord to a king and not from a high-level peasant to the king.</p><p>Arthur unconsciously laughed, “Merlin you still don’t know your way around. You have to bow deeper to the king. You are not a lord yet.”</p><p>Merlin’s face closed off but Arthur was not going to let this chance go, “Gaius, I am sorry. I need your associate. I will give him back to you by tomorrow but today he is all mine.”</p><p>Merlin muttered, “Still have not learned common decency to ask.”</p><p>Arthur's heart clenched at the quip. No one had spoken to him like this in ages. He had not felt human in ages. He wrapped his hand around Merlin and dragged him out of the room.</p><p>Arthur would set things straight before he let Merlin leave his presence again. Before tonight, Arthur would propose and then let Merlin make his own decisions. He would not force Merlin but he would incentivize Merlin to accept. He smiled inwardly. It had been too long and he could not bear to stay a minute away from Merlin now that he was back. </p><p>------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         </p><p>           </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>            </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>